I'd Lie
by Leahmari13
Summary: Sorry i suck a these so you'll just have to go on blind faith and hope it's good :    All i'll say is that bella is best friends with edward cullen, her friend since she was a kid. What happens when she starts to develop feelings for him? :  read pleez!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's Leahmari13 here and this is officially the first chapter of my story, ****I'd Lie. ****Be easy on me, it's my first chapter ever and I really don't know what I'm doing…but I'm gonna try! ****J**** It has all the Twilight characters but I've changed it around little bit…oh and Bella has blue eyes this time(sorry if u don't like that idea but everyone else should be the same). I've also added a character or two that weren't there before. Those characters belong to ME and no one else, I didn't copy them. The story will be mostly BPOV because I'm not good at writing in a guys POV. Wellllll…let me know what you think ****J**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did ****L**

Chapter 1-

BPOV

So there's this boy. His name is Edward Cullen, and he is my best friend in the world. He is tall, with messy bronze colored hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. I've known him practically since I was born. Though, I guess before I say anything else, I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Isabella Swan. I am thirteen years old and live in Kentucky. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I'm very short, like extremely short. I guess I got that from my parents, they're only 5'4 and 5'8. I like to draw and paint, even if I'm not that good. And reading. I read more books than most people think is healthy for a "kid my age". Oh and I'm completely obsessed with horses, caramel, and candy canes. I know, I know, I'm weird but I really don't care.

I met Edward when I was three years old. Apparently our parents ran into each other at the fair and became friends. He's been my best friend ever since.

Actually, we are on our way to Edward's house now. My fifteen year old sister, Arika, is going to baby-sit us while our parents go out. You know how most people hate their sisters? Well, I don't. I like Arika. I mean, we fight(a lot) but she's actually really cool. Like me, but a taller, more sophisticated version. The kind of person everybody either wants to be, or be around. Her hair is really long, a light brown color, and very wavy. She is absolutely gorgeous, unlike me. I got the "average" genes in the family. I'm not ugly, I know that much…but I'm nothing like her. One of the best things about her is that when she baby-sits us, we can do pretty much whatever we want. Edward lives in Manchester, which is pretty much code for "out in the sticks" but I like their place. They have a small, single-wide trailer that sits on a hill with a long, winding gravel driveway that connects to the gravel road. Gravel. Not blacktop. Like I said, the sticks. But the view they have from the back window looks over a mountain and it is absolutely beautiful. I love to sit in Edward's room and just stare out hat window, thinking of nothing and everything all at once.

The rest of the house is pretty cool too. Most of it is horse-themed. They have all kinds of little horse statues and figurines in the living room. And I absolutely love horses. His sister's room is the only one without a horse/country theme to it. It's all pink and _very_ girly. I'm talking like My Little Ponies and Tinkerbells _everywhere_. But my favorite room is his. Could be because it has a bunk-bed and a Playstation in there. Or maybe just because it's _his_ room. You decide. I pushed past Mom and followed Arika in after knocking only once, not bothering to wait for a response, as per usual.

"We're here," she sang. Esme, Edward's mother, was sitting on the old leather cloth with Alice, his little sister. Alice was about a year and a half younger than him and trust me, they looked nothing alike. While Alice had short, spiky hair in little pigtails, Edward's hair was a reddish bronze color and _always_ messy. They did have one thing in common though, their emerald green eyes. That was about it. Alice was short and thin, like me, and he was _tall_. I mean, he's already taller than my dad and he's my age. I'm guessing he'll be six foot before he's eighteen.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, scanning the room and frowning when I didn't see him. Esme laughed.

"Figures you would be looking for him. He's in his room," I ran down the hall, bursting into his room.

"Eddie!" I cried in excitement.

"Bella!" he yelled back, wrapping me up in a hug and holding me for a few seconds longer than was normal for a "friend" hug.

"I missed you," I stated when he finally pulled away, blushing slightly. I smiled instinctively. I loved it when he blushed, it was so cute. Of course, it had only been five days since I last saw him, but hey, that five days was a long time.

"I missed you too. I got a new game, wanna try it out with me?" he asked, pushing a Spyro disc into the game console.

"Sure!" I squealed, plopping down on the floor next to him. I cheered him on and screamed at the TV when he did something wrong, blaming it on glitches in the game itself. Though I think I was enjoying sitting next to _him_ more than I was the video game. Okay, I admit it, I may have a teeny-tiny crush on him. But it's small, nothing really. But after a wile I was bored, well, not _bored_ per-say…but he was having trouble getting past a certain level and I thought I could beat it easily enough.

"Let me try," I begged, reaching for the controller. He held it up, just out of my reach. _Damn his height, _I thought angrily.

"No,"

"Please?" I pouted.

"No," he repeated. I jumped and tackled him, landing on his chest, still reaching for the controller.

"Give it to me!" I whined. Yes, I'm acting like a child but frankly I don't care.

"No way," he smiled evilly. Yes, I think he enjoys teasing me, especially when it comes to how much taller than me he is. But then I froze. Our faces were only inches apart, close enough that I could kiss him. Actually that sounded like a good idea. God knows I've wanted to for a long time…my heart beat faster and my stomach had butterflies in it. He was staring back at me with the same bewildered expression and I think he just had the same idea I did. He's never kissed a girl either, so it would be his first too. I leaned forward a little and he brought his hand up to my cheek and pulled me toward him. Then Arika came in, breaking the spell. I jumped up and off of him in an instant.

"Dinner," she said simply, thankfully unaware of what just happened. He held out his hand and helped me up. I looked at him and blushed.

"Um…yeah," I said awkwardly, glancing at him, then fixing my eyes on a stain on the carpet I'd never noticed before.

"Well…let's go eat…" he muttered, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dining room. Which only made me blush more. I mean, he held my hand all the time but…that had never happened before.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I love all reviews, anonymous or not! :) if you have a profile I will respond personally to your review or if not I might answer any questions in the next chapter :) Did you think it was bad to have an "almost kiss" in the first chap? Don't worry they're both young so they aren't going to get…romantically "involved" until they're older. But they will start to fall in love with each other, even if they don't realize it at first :) So should Edward be Bella's first kiss? Or do u think he should chicken out? And was the chap too short? If so I promise to make it longer in chapter 2 :) Buuuuuut I won't update unless I get at **_**least five reviews**_**, from anyone! If you have any tips let me know! I'm all ears! Oh and one more thing…if it's been more than three weeks since I updated and I got my five reviews then I give you permission to bug me constantly to update if you have to :) Love you all! I promise I read every review I get! (Oh and I went back and edited the chapter, if you've already read it, you don't have to read it again, I just added details and such…but you can if you want to)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Okay, I know I suck at updating but I've only had two reviews! I asked for five, that isn't too much is it? BTW a special thank you to '703 and WishIwasBella781, who actually **_**did**_** leave a review, you guys are awesome. But, only because I love all my readers, I'm going to update even though I don't have my five reviews. Can we try for a total of ten this time? Oh and thanks to any of you who put me on your alert list ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. 'Nuff said.**

Chapter 2-

BPOV

"We're having pizza?" Edward asked casually, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Yep, because I didn't feel like cooking," Arika replied. I sat down next to Edward, shifting uneasily, not sure of what to say. He apparently didn't know either. So we ate in silence. If Arika had noticed that something was wrong she didn't comment on it, but she did give me a weird look as I passed, probably because I'm usually super-chattery. I headed to his room, mostly because there was really no where else I could go, and flopped down on the bed. He came in after a few minutes and sat down next to me. He stared at me for a few seconds, almost as if he knew something was bothering me. Then it hit me, even more than before, if that was possible. I almost kissed him! Edward! My best friend! What if I had actually done it, and he didn't want me to? I replayed it again and again in my head. I can't believe myself. But the real question is…why? Why did I almost do it? Is he mad at me for it?

"Izzy?" he asked softly. I sighed. Izzy is his super-special nickname for me, he only uses it to cheer me up and stuff. Then he started running his fingers through my hair gently. And damn if that didn't make it hard for me to concentrate.

"Stop!" I blurted out. He jerked his hand back as if he'd been slapped, the hurt clear on his face. I instantly felt bad. It's not that I _wanted_ him to stop…actually just the opposite. But sometimes I think my mouth says things my mind doesn't agree with. Actually it does that all the time.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," I looked up quickly. What did he mean, sorry? He didn't _do_ anything to be sorry about.

"Why-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I shouldn't have tried to kiss you and I'm sorry for that…are you mad at me?" Wait a minute…_he_ was sorry? He didn't do anything so why should he be sorry? He thought I was mad at him? I thought it was just the opposite, that _he_ was mad at _me_. I was so relieved I started to laugh.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" I threw my arms around him, startling him.

"Um…Iz?"

"Can we just pretend it never happened?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled, squeezing me tightly.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggested, jumping up, "Beauty and the Beast?"

"Really?" he made a face, "We've seen it a hundred times!" Which was probably true, it was my favorite movie, after all.

"Please?" I begged, putting on my best pout face.

"Fine," I smiled, he could never say no to me.

"Yay!" I put the DVD in and pressed play. I bounced back next to him on the couch.

"You really need to get a new favorite movie," he muttered. After a little while, around the time that they started singing "Be Our Guest", I fell asleep. Next thing I knew two arms picked me up and carried me down the hall…to Edward's room, I concluded. It was the only one this far away from the living room. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. I heard the door creak open and I was set down gently on his bed.

"Good night, my Izzy-girl," he shut the door and walked out. I smiled and fell asleep for the second time that night.

"Morning, Sunshine," Edward's voice greeted me the next morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked drearily.

"Ten o'clock,"

"AM?" _You have got to be joking. _I thought tiredly

"Yeah,"

"Well, you are officially crazy to get up this early and I'm going back to bed," I huffed, pulling the covers over my head.

"Izzy, wake up,"

"No,"

"Izzy…"

"No!" I all but shouted. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll be in the living room then," I smiled and went back to sleep. I woke up again a few hours later.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Edward greeted me.

"Good morning," I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"It's three in the afternoon, Bella," I stood up and stretched.

"Is it really that late?" I yawned.

"Yes, it is. Now get up, Alice and Rose are coming over,"

"Who?"

"Two girls from our school,"

"Oh okay. When will they be here?"

"Soon,"

"That's helpful," I said sarcastically. I grabbed, well stole, actually, the remote from him and began channel surfing. I had gone through all 200 channels three times before I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I yelled before jumping up and opening the door. Standing in front of me were two girls, the short, pixie-looking one with black hair bounced forward excitedly.

"Hi! You must be Isabella-"

"Bella," I corrected.

"-Bella, Edward's friend, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie," she said, talking extremely fast and practically bouncing in place. Was this girl jacked up on Mountain Dew or something? I've never seen someone with so much energy.

"I'm so glad to meet you!" she continued, speaking just as fast as before, "Oh we will be such good friends! I can see it now!"

"Aly," the taller blond cut her off. Thank God. I don't think I could have kept up with her much longer. I shot her a grateful smile.

"Hey guys, come on in," Edward said, coming up behind me.

"Hi," they chorused, walking in and sitting down on the couch.

"What do you guys want to do?" Edward asked, taking a seat next to me, "And no, Alice, we are _not_ doing makeovers,"

"But why not?" she pleaded, jumping up.

"Because Edward is a _boy_ and boys don't wear makeup," Rosalie answered.

"Fine," Alice huffed, crossing her arms and falling back onto the couch.

"What about Air Hockey?" I suggested, remembering that Edward had one of those in the spare bedroom.

"Sounds great," Rose agreed. Edward grabbed my hand and led us all to the spare bedroom. I flipped the little switch that turned the air on.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and walked over to her.

"Is Edward your boyfriend?" she whispered.

"What? No! Why? Where would you get such a crazy idea?"

"I was just wondering. But since you aren't with him maybe I could…" she trailed off.

"What?" she laughed at my horrified expression.

"Relax, I already have a boyfriend," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay,"

"So?" she pressed.

"So what?"

"So do you like him?"

"Well, yeah I like him," She rolled her eyes.

"Like or _like_?"

"Oh, there's a difference?" I said sarcastically, even though I knew exactly what she meant by it.

"Well he likes you," she said.

"What? No he doesn't, trust me,"

"Trust me," she mimicked, "He does,"

**Okay, so chapter two is officially done! (: What did you think? Please review and let me know! ****I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last but I don't think I succeeded…sorry about that. Now I asked this question in the last chap but no one responded! So I'm going to ask it again. And again. And again. Until **_**somebody**_** gives me their opinion on it! Should Edward be Bella's first kiss? If anyone answers that I also have like three different scenarios and ages for her to be at, if you feel like giving your opinion. **


End file.
